A Camping Trip To Remember
by Actress2b
Summary: Lilly likes Oliver who likes Miley who likes Jake who also likes Miley. Ashley and Amber are just mean girls. And there's Daniel an out of work cousin who thinks he can have what he wants. But things are about to get weird due to one certain camping trip.
1. Friday or Saturday?

**A/N: Song is ****"FNT" by Semisonic****. Not a permanent song fic just thought it would be nice. For song look on my profile under songs for link. Oh and I was told that it was Trescott and Oaken but I have looked it up and it is Truscott and Oken. This is just a saying for those who wish to correct me. Not meant in a bitchy way!**

**And now I'm beataing my own stories! So hope people like the new improved story!**

* * *

Lilly Truscott rolled over and slammed her hand with full force onto the snooze button. It was not her day. To be fair, she didn't remember when it _was_ her day. She tried to fight the morning but as the light shone brightly through the window, she ended up rolling off the bed instead.

**Fascinating new thing  
You delight me, and I know you're speaking of me**

She lazily picked up any clothes lying on the ground in urgency. It turned out she had woken an hour later than expected.

**Fascinating new thing  
Get beside me, I want you to love me**

Grabbing her skateboard she rushed out of the house and headed off.

**I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
That you're lovely  
And you're perfect  
And that somebody wants you**

Eventually she had to get off her board and run, as she was loosing control at the desired speed. People shouted at her as she rushed and bustled past. Was it so impossible for these arrogant people to stop and think that she looked the age where she should be having an education? And if so, wasn't it a bit obvious that she was late?

When she finally came in the halls were clear. She was even more late than she thought. She soon however heard her cell phone ring."Hello?"

"Hey, Lils. Miley here. Why aren't you at the beach?"

"Why would I be?"

"The Beach Party."

"Miley, The party's on Saturday and I have to get to class." Lilly paused as she continued to think things through. "Like you!"

"Lilly, it _is_ Saturday, the only thing that school will be open for is detention."

Lilly then stood in silence as she remembered that Friday was the day that had just passed. O_h crap._

* * *

Miley laughed as Lilly walked towards her. "My alarm clock went at the same time as every morning. I didn't know."

Miley shook her head as she hugged her friend, "Don't worry one bit. But now that you're here we can par_tay_!"

"I don't see why on earth we have to be here. It's only an excuse for Ashley to celebrate her existance."

"Yes but while they're doing that we can check out the cute boys."

_Last I heard you had two guys after you, _Lilly thought bitterly.

Miley had two guys who wanted her. Oliver and Jake. She didn't take any interest of Oliver, nor did she want him to take any interest in her. Jake however was almost a game to her. Jake _was_ Jake after all so he obviously had her attention, but Miley had decided that Jake had to earn her first. She still had not forgotten the quick getaway to Romania and his God complexes during the second time they went out.

The sad thing is, that while Miley spent her days fussing over Jake, Lilly wanted Oliver. _Lilly _wanted Oliver first. _Lilly_ knew Oliver first. But still Oliver would rather have the pop princess herself. Lilly did not think it was fair. Lately; nothing ever was.

The man himself, Oliver Oken came towards them and wrapped his arm around Lilly's waist. Lilly tried her best to fight the temptation to lean in closer but had no problem using her self control when she smelt his breath; he was clearly drunk.

"Who brought the beer this time?"

"Dandruff Danny, and since the cans are sealed, no bits!" Oliver laughed. He then turned flirtatiously towards Miley. "Hey there, gorgeous."

Miley laughed. "Hey, dopey."

Oliver foolishly nudged Lilly to which she rolled her eyes and he said, "She's even given me a nickname. How's that for starters Lil?"

"I give you nicknames all the time."

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and then showed his hands towards Miley. "Would the lady wish to dance?"

"Good sir, I would be delighted," Miley replied playfully.

"What a tease," Lilly muttered to herself, thinking of worse insults to add on. She sighed and then grabbed a can herself. It was a sad thing that half of her grade was drunk at noon.

Ashley and Amber then walked towards her. Amber started, clearly also slightly tipsy. "Aww. The loser has nobody."

"Well Duh!" Ashley replied, much further than tipsy.

"Wow, you guys are even fake when you're pissed."

Ashley frowned and poked Lilly in the shoulder. "I'd rather be fake then a boy loser. Get it?"

Amber and Ashley foolishly giggled, both not completely sure what they were laughing at.

"It's okay." Lilly said, "as long as it hurts me."

"Good." Amber was starting to stumble as Lilly walked away.

For a moment Lilly just stared at Miley and Oliver as they danced. Miley did not think of him as anything more than a kid brother but there was no harm in her having her own fun. Lilly then realised Miley's game as she saw Jake bitterly looking over at the romantic two. Or not so romantic.

Lilly then took another can. This was gonna be _one_ party.

* * *

_It was about time_. Lilly smiled as Miley and Jake made out in the other corner. It was the same with every party, they get drunk, make out and then forget so even though they relieved the tension but the game shall continue.

Oliver then, slightly sobered, came over and leaned on Lilly, "How does he do it?"

"How does she do it?"

"How's that?"

"She gets you and Jake."

"I'm not that great."

"Yes you are."

Oliver looked at her and smiled. He was too drunk to understand the true meaning, but he liked the way it sounded. "Thanks, you're pretty awesome too."

Lilly walked away, and Oliver fell over. She refused to stand there while Oliver only thought of her as '_pretty awesome'._

She started to walk home. What was a Saturday evening if she was not depressed? The only people who could ever cheer her up were her friends. But they seemed pretty involved with themselves at the current moment.

It was not an regular Saturday, as anyone could assure you. It was not as if these things always happen. But as adolescence continues, and alcohol seems a crazy but fun thing to do and birthdays seemed to be a excuse for such occasions to happen.

Lilly frankly did not like them. It was an excuse for Miley and Jake to make out, Oliver to hit on anyone insight (this is while Miley and Jake make out), Amber and Ashley to be a riot, and there would be nothing for Lilly as she obviously had a low liquor intake in which it was impossible for her to get drunk.

She finally made it home. Opening the door she found a note from her parents basically summing up: She was alone again.

Grabbing the remote she turned her only friend for the night - TV.

* * *

**A/N: Odd Chapter but hope you like it. Strangely enough the next chapter is gonna be in more of Ashley's way of living. Odd I know, but come on, past readers know I'm not a weirdo. **


	2. Permission Slips In

"And now nobody's perfect by Hannah Montana! _Everybody makes mistakes…_"

"Shut up!" Ashley wailed as she slammed her hand down on the snooze button. She had a splitting headache. She wrote a note and stuck it on the ceiling:

_New Year: No Alcohol._

She nodded to herself; she thought it was good advice. Especially for this headache she had. She didn't even like herself drunk, she was easy.

She turned on her computer, "Now who did I make out with today?" She muttered to herself.

She logged on. She never liked the pictures. Amber always took pictures which stayed just between the two of them. It was their way of making fun at the drunken mistakes, with the ones who forgot very confused.

When she opened the website she typed in the password (prettyinpink) and entered.

Ashley then sighed. Miley and Jake were at it _again_. What will it take for those two just to get together already? At least then they wouldn't both go on about the 'couple to be' story. It partly made Ashley sick.

She then looked further down and there she was. Her and Henry Cavivo. But as she looked on, she was relieved to know that she was at the beach until everyone had gone, meaning she hadn't gone too far with Henry.

It was odd. It was by sober bitch and by alcohol slut. Was it impossible for Ashley to ever been seen as a decent human being?

Lucky for her though, she had the place all to herself on a Sunday afternoon. She couldn't be bothered to invite Amber over, Amber would just laugh at her. Henry wasn't even that good looking. He was funny though. But a good personality apparently didn't matter. Ashley's world was shallow. Terribly, shallow.

"What is there to eat?" she mumbled to herself. She then looked up at the note from her mother:

_Will get groceries when I get back. Can go out for lunch. Money attached. _

"I'm not that hungry anyway."

She looked around. As great as it was for her to be alone, it was boring. Really boring.

* * *

"You're kidding right?"

"Miley, why would I joke to you every party about you and Jake making out? It happened!"

"No way would me and Jake make out. It's completely against my game plan."

"You forget that the beer was completely against your brain cells."

Miley sighed on the other line. There was no way on earth that she made out with Jake Ryan. Wasn't there?

"Anyway I gotta go, I have to practice for a dance routine."

"Okay later."

Miley hung up the phone. She lied but the fact was that she just wanted a little alone time. She still had a slight headache and she had problems.

Like Oliver.

Oliver was a sweet guy, he really was. He just wasn't the type of guy to be Miley's guy. Miley needed a guy who was a little more like…Jake. Jake was perfect, blonde, macho and everything Miley was looking for.

Sadly, Oliver wasn't. To be honest Miley always thought that Oliver would be a nice guy for Lilly but Miley thought that Lilly _clearly_ wasn't interested.

But some reason, all Miley could remember while being sober was flirting with Oliver and dancing with Oliver. What was her problem? Was she made to tease and hurt guys who liked her?

But she sighed, she was sure that one thing she didn't do was make out with Jake Ryan. No matter how cute and amazing he was. Even with his stunning blonde hair which seemed just so irresistible to run her fingers through, _shut up Miley!_

* * *

"So I was like loser!"

Ashley pretended to laugh. To be honest, it was that funny. In fact, it was very dull. However, she decided that there was no point in upsetting Amber.

"So you and Henry!"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "we all know what's gonna happen there."

"Who knows, he might go for ya."

"I doubt it. He's sucha loser anyway."

There was silence on the line and Ashley continued, "So I'll like talk to ya later."

"Okay later."

"Bonjourno."

They all called her dumb but she could do abit of German. She then sighed as her mom came in.

"Alright now knowing you, you woke up after you had time to each so I got you some lunch things."

Ashley smiled, "thanks mom."

"So how was your party?"

As if Ashley had the heart to admit to her mother what had happened. So she lied, "it was okay, just a small thing."

"Guess you stayed clear from the beach, I heard a bunch of drunk teens went there."

Ashley laughed a twinge of guilt.

Soon following her mother was her cousin Daniel, carrying a ton of shopping bags, "come live with aunt May, they say. Malibu is the place to go to act, they say. What they didn't mention was that I was supposed to be her shopping assistant!"

"Shut up Daniel."

"No thank you. I think that I have a certain right to speak."

Daniel was Ashley's cousin. A keen actor so his parents told him that Los Angeles was the place to go. Of course, when they mentioned that he could live with family in Malibu, he couldn't have been happier to get out. Sadly, now he had no acting career and he was currently working for the family. Minimum wage.

Ashley rolled her eyes. She found her cousin impossible to deal with. While all her friends who came around here found him irresistible. Frankly, she would love for him to be in a happy relationship, and then he'd be happy about _something_. But he was very picky, she often wondered if he was gay. It seemed the only woman in his life was Angelina Jolie.

Daniel finally dropped the shopping bags. Picking up two letters, "letters from school. I swear I'm not failing!"

May, Ashley's mother, removed the letters from Daniel's hands and opened them, "don't' worry. No grades are slipping. Just permission slips for the yearly camping trip."

"Awesome."

"No!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Sweetie you're going."

"Why?"

"It's good to get some fresh air."

"Last time, a bear nearly got me and I got on me something on me that was not so fresh."

Daniel laughed, "Legendary. I only wish that I was there."

Ashley frowned, not quite the reaction she had been hoping for. Sadly, she didn't get any sympathy from her mother either, "look. Just don't go in the bathrooms. It's good for you. You can't just dismiss something because of one thing. Remember when you fell off your horse, Dreamer."

"Yeah, you fired the trainer."

May sighed, "Damn I've spoiled you too much. You're going. And don't worry. Now you have Daniel to protect you from those evil bears."

"Excuse me? If it came down to me, I'd be more likely to give her as a sacrifice."

"I'm going to ignore that comment Daniel, because I know secretly you love your cousin."

Ashley and Daniel looked at each other and then shook their heads.

Little did they know, this camping trip was going to become _very_ interesting…no bears or anything.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Just to get in the mind of Ashley and Miley! Next chapter we're going to direct ourselves to Oliver and possibly Jake! Review and tell me what you think so far!**


	3. In That Moment

"Camping Trip."

Oliver sighed to himself as he looked at the letter. He could not be assed to go, if he was to be completely honest. It only meant another embarrassing time in which he would be forced to watch Miley and Jake twenty four-seven.

Frankly, Oliver was fed up with the entire thing. He was stuck having a crush with Miley, the pop goddess, and then he had to cope with Jake and Miley constantly flirting. At first, he got comfort from Lilly but then she got sour. He could not not blame her. He felt that even _he_ would have gotten fed up of him.

Of course, when he asked if he could go, his mother said yes. While it would have been easy enough to tell his mother he did not want to go, he would rather not to be interviewed by his mother. It was the usual thing and before you know it, his mother would begin a talk about how he could come to her about anything. Oliver felt like saying that he had masturbation problems. That would shut her up and he would certainly get a few chuckles out of it.

He rushed to his room. Closing the door behind him, he called Lilly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lil, it's Oliver. How are you?"

"Alone."

"They're out _again_?"

Oliver was shocked. though only mildly this time. Lately, Lilly's parents were never home and she was made to sit at home. He always wanted to keep her company but for some reason, her parents never wanted Oliver and Lilly to be alone. It wasn't as if he was a danger to Lilly. He certainly would never do anything with her.

"Yeah, I know. So how about you?"

"I was just thinking when my mind drifted to –"

"Miley?"

Lilly did not even need a response. She could almost hear him shyly nodding. She gently punched the drawers next to her. How could she just sit there? Once again, Oliver had to go on about _her_.

"Oliver, as great as this conversation is probably gonna be, I'm just –"

"Oh please don't hang up! We don't want to have to talk about it. I just want to talk to someone."

"Why don't you come over?" Lilly frowned. She did not want this love struck Oliver around, but still she asked him, glancing around at the empty house.

"I thought your parents said that I was in no circumstances allowed to go near you alone."

"I know, but it's not like they'd be around long enough to find out."

"Okay. I'll be right over."

Oliver left his house and strolled over to Lilly's next door. The bitter atmosphere was radiating from the house as he approched it. Knocking on the door, he waited. Lilly then opened the door. She was still in her pyjamas and her hair was a mess. She could have spent ages making up her hair but she had decided that there was no use anyway.

"You do realise you don't have to knock?"

Oliver smiled. "I know, but having you going near the public like that is amusing."

Lilly gently punched Oliver in arm, letting out a giggle. She could not help but find him so charming and funny. It just showed how much she loved him.

Oliver came into the house and looked around. "Geeze, you _really _cannot keep this place tidy."

"I know." Lilly tried to make some space on the couch. "But I can't help but be depressed."

"Why's that?"

Lilly was not about to let it out that easily. Like after all this time she would just admit her feelings for him and say how she partly hated Miley for having this insane power of him. Under no circumstances was she just to declare that she wanted him so badly it was painful to watch him and not kiss him.

"I just – don't feel like myself."

Oliver frowned. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was Lilly lying. "Come on. You can tell me."

"No I can't."

Lilly looked up, realising that she said it out loud. Oliver stood straight up and walked towards her. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's not that you can't know it. You just probably wouldn't want to."

"How could you know that if you haven't told me?"

"I know alright."

"How's that?"

"Miley – Miley didn't want to."

"So Miley knows but not me?"

"She's my best friend."

"Then what am I?"

"Oh, don't be like that!"

"Just tell me."

"All right, you wanna know?"

"Yeah!"

"You wanna know?!"

"Yeah!"

Lilly almost said it, she could feel her lips begin to part. In that mad fury, she had brought up, the first syllable came out. Oliver watched with fascination. It was almost as if it was all slow motion. That was until Lilly's front door was opened.

"Lilly Truscott," her mother began, "looks like _some_ things haven't been clear."

Oliver practicaly sprinted back to his house and peered through the window, looking into Lilly's. He watched as her mom threw her hands in the air and shouted. Lilly just sat there, rolling her eyes and every now and again, retorting with obviously sarcastic comments to undermine her mother's authority.

He tapped his fingers on the window and shook his head, W_hat was she going to say?_

Oliver began to pace. In that moment, he almost felt this strong aura, exploding off Lilly, an array of mixed emotions. Some anger, sadness but there was an emotion that Oliver sensed which confused him. Passion.

He rang up Miley.

"Hey Miles."

"Hey Oliver! Camping trip again! Although, this time I have a good feeling about it!"

"Yeah," Oliver sarcastically exclaimed, "I hear it's gonna be a hoot. Anyway, d'ya know what Lilly is upset about?"

"She's upset?"

"Yeah. She said that you knew."

"Well I had no clue that she was upset."

Oliver paused. He knew this then meant that Lilly had lied to him. But why? What was it that she was so keen to hide?

"Another thing to worry about along with that stupid camping trip."

* * *

A/N: Heya! Hope that got some people on their toes for a few moments. Next chapter I'll get this properly started! I know I said I'd add abit of Jake, so I'll do that next time! 


	4. Teachers Are The Worst Drivers Ever

_A WEEK LATER_

Everyone stood outside the school with anticipation. Ashley continued to fan herself while she sat on her big, pink suitcase.

Oliver leaned on Lilly's shoulder drowsily, "I don't see why we have to be here at six in the morning." He yawned.

Lilly pushed Oliver back up before replying, "_because_ either we get here early in the morning, or there late at night."

"Either way we get no sleep. I really don't want to be here."

"That makes two of us."

"Plus one."

Miley walked over sat down next to the two and gently rested her head on Oliver's chest. His cheeks started to turn a deep crimson and when he tried to put his head on Lilly's shoulder again, she moved away so he collapsed to the ground.

"What was that for?"

"You're not comfy," Lilly responded bitterly.

Over in the other corner, a couple of girls kept talking to Jake.

"So, are you single?"

He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell them how he was with Miley but no. He couldn't. She was just there. A goddess which a lot of guys would look at but could not touch. But Oliver seemed as if he was doing something right.

"Yes," he replied reluctantly. He soon regretted.

"Oh my god awesome," the ginger haired girl exclaimed, "then how do you feel about sushi?"

Jake looked over. The girl was attractive, but she certainly was no Miley. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm personally attached."

While the girl didn't understand, she still took it how it should have. A no. She slowly walked away. Realising that he was alone and he moved over to Amber and Ashley.

"Hey girls."

Amber's eyes lit up but Ashley merely sighed. She wasn't in the mood to be in love. She wasn't in the mood for this entire camping trip. What was the point in staying around here? She could spend the weekend sitting by the pool!

"Hey Jake," Amber shyly said.

"Dude, you're Jake Ryan!" Daniel said as he carried a couple more of Ashley's bags.

"Jake, this is my cousin Daniel."

"So dude what agency are you on? I really want to get out there."

"Well I can give you my one's number."

Jake took out his cell phone and wrote down Rhonda, his agent's, number.

Daniel grabbed the number with glee, "thanks dude!"

Looking over, Jake sighed. Jake didn't care what Miley was laughing at, but her laugh was just delightful.

"So Jake," Jake once again became alert as Amber continued, "did you have a good time at the party last week?"

Jake nodded his head, "Not that I can remember much, but from what I heard, it was one amazing party."

"You talked to Miley much?"

Ashley elbowed Amber and shook her head. Jake looked at the two, puzzled, "why, should I?"

"No." Ashley quickly replied, "Amber was just curious. _Weren't you Amber?_" she said in a sour tone.

Amber then nodded her head, "yeah. Just curious," sadly Amber couldn't hide the mischievous grin that spread to both sides of her face.

Jake raised his eyebrow but then shrugged it off. It wasn't Amber and Ashley's style to keep a secret if it was worth talking about. Or could they?

Miss Courts came over, "right class. Now's the time to go but I've just looked at the coach's space and we don't have enough places."

The whole class groaned but Miss Courts continued, "Don't worry class. I have two extra cars ready to take the remaining students." She said pointing to the two cars to her left.

"Now I've picked from random this list so car 1: Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken, Jake Ryan and Ashley Dewit."

Amber looked around, "then where am I if I'm not with Ashley?"

"You're in car 2 along with: Daniel Shires and Miley Stewart."

Miley's mouth hung open. She could not believe that she was going to be alone in a car with Amber for over 5 hours.

* * *

Ashley looked at her nails as the car drove on. Looking around, she started to feel concerned, "I can't see any of the buses or cars."

Oliver gazed out of the window to find out that Ashley was right. It was completely deserted and no other cars were in site.

Mr. Perry shook his head, "I've read the map _precisely_, we're going the right way."

Jake took the map and sighed, "Mr. Perry."

"Yes?"

"The map's upside down."

"Maybe that's how you took it."

"Well the title's at the top so I highly doubt it."

* * *

"So we're outta gas. What's the problem?"

Amber stared at Mrs Cassel as she exited the problem, "usually, I wouldn't answer back but we're in the middle of no-where!"

"We just have to wait till someone can toe the car back."

"And how long will that take?"

Mrs Cassel bit her bottom lip, "I don't know."

Daniel came back, "well I called them up. They said to call them back when we knew where we were."

"Well we do know," Miley said but then her heart sank, "don't we?"

"Well I did tell Amber that we should have waited and parked on the junction but no. Here we are."

"Can't we walk to a gas station or something?"

"A gas station could be miles away. And we can't leave the car on its own."

Amber looked the car up and down before saying, "oh yeah. Because someone would _definitely_ steal _this_."

Mrs Cassel frowned. Miley then grabbed her cell phone out, "I'll call Lilly. I'm sure they can come back for us."

Lilly picked up her cell phone, "hello?"

"Lilly, it's Miley."

"Oh Miley, thank god!"

"Look I need a favour. We're lost and out of gas."

"Oh fantastic!"

"It won't be that much problem if you could come and pick us up could it? We know about which road we were at."

"Well Miles, I'm sure we'd love to help you."

"Thank god!"

"_if_ we knew where the hell we were."

"What?"

"Turns out," Lilly said turning to an embarrassed Mr. Perry, "our driver doesn't understand which way up the map is."

"So where are you?"

"Well we thought we were then going the right way. We were wrong so now we don't even know which way to look at the map. If that wasn't enough someone dropped a pair of nail scissors, insisted we went back for it. We then ran over it and now we have a burst tire."

Ashley shot her head up, "that is what a spare is for!"

"Okay Ashley. So I was planning on calling _you _guys to see if you could pick _us_ up."

"Well that's just great." Miley said sarcastically.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Lilly hung up the phone, "well our saviour is also lost."

Oliver banged his head against the car, "well how long are we here for?"

"Well all we have to do is call the company Mr. Perry is with in these sort of situations."

Lilly and the rest of the group looked round to Mr. Perry who looked worried, "well kids. You _really_ never see this coming so –"

"I've just go my permit and _I_ know that you're the worst driver _ever_!"

"Don't worry kids. If we go off to find help."

"And leave the car?" Jake questioned.

"Well I'll go."

"But we'll be unsupervised."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "of course Lilly. Because Mr. Perry has proved to be a responsible adult."

Mr. Perry nodded his head, "it's true."

As he began to walk off, the group started to talk.

"Do you think he's ever going to come back?"

Jake shook his head, "I think that's the last we're gonna see of him for a _long_ time."

Oliver rubbed his stomach, "does anyone have any food?"

The group looked around, all shrugging their shoulders.

"Well that's it," Ashley said, sitting on the ground, "we're gonna die."

"Of course we're not –" Jake then re-thought the situation, "yeah we're gonna die."

"Guys," Lilly said, stepping on a rock, "we _will_ survive, I'm sure –"

"Lilly get off the rock." Oliver demanded.

Lilly frowned and she climbed back on the ground.

"So, what now?"

"What's in our back packs?"

Ashley got the bags out of the back and dumped them on the ground. Everyone looked in awe as practically Ashley's whole room fell out of the bag.

"Who thinks I over packed now?" Ashley asked.

The entire group shook their heads as they scrambled through the pile on the ground. Lilly picked up the bar.

"Chocolate!"

Jake took the bar off Lilly and put it in a separate bag, "we're rationing now."

Oliver scowled, "come on Jake! Just one square."

Jake sighed as he gave a square of chocolate to Oliver.

"Hey!" Lilly shouted, "he got some!"

"Do you want him whining all day?"

"No."

"Then that's settled."

Lilly murmured in the corner. Ashley then curiously asked, "anyone got any batteries?"

"Why?"

Ashley picked out the microwave, "I have a few microwave meals here which was gonna last me this weekend. We can have it work with battery."

Oliver smiled, "I love how out of touch with nature you are!"

Ashley smiled, "I know!"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders, "sure it's great for now. But what about when we run out of this stuff?"

Everyone looked at one another. This was not going to be anywhere near as easy as they were making it out to be.

* * *

**

* * *

**


	5. Everyone Wants Miley

Daniel continued to throw rocks at the horizon as Miley continued to pace up on down the road.

"You think that a driver would come down this road at least once?"

"You just keep pacing, princess."

Miley turned to Daniel. "Excuse me?"

Daniel met Miley's challenging stare and stated, "Have you just realised that in the past hour, it's all been about you. Amber's vein but at least it hasn't been _all _about herself."

"She talked about who was going to take care of her puppy when she died!"

"You don't even have a puppy to cry about."

Miley was getting more angry by the second. "What about you? What use have you been?"

"I haven't been annoying anyone."

"Oh because you're doing such a great job of it!"

"You're used to attention aren't you?"

Miley was taken back. She wasn't going to say the truth that she was because of Hannah Montana. She simply replied, "I've had my moments in the limelight."

"You seem like it. A real drama queen."

"I am not a drama queen!"

"But you are convinced that everyone loves you."

"I am not!"

"Please, we can all see that they both like you. And you love it."

Miley leaned spitefully towards Daniel."Yes, I do. Sad for you isn't it. You're not even in my league to be one of them."

Daniel smirked. "You're pretty hot for a bitch/"

Amber looked at the two. "Okay, I cannot be the only one confused by that."

"You're not." Miley replied, "Excuse me?"

"As the sweet, innocent hero, you're just another girl. But as a bitch, you have a edge which i find - irresistable." This was not exactly how Daniel felt, but he loved the look of confusion on Miley's face. He certainly knew there was going to entertainment.

Miley raised her eyebrow. "You're disturbed."

She then walked away and Daniel studied her hips as they swayed from side to side. He then mimed to Amber, "She wants me."

Amber shook her head. She never thought the day would come when she had met someone dumber than Ashley.

But that's family for you.

* * *

"I wonder how Miley is," Jake pondered as he sat by the car.

Oliver turned around to Jake. "I'm sure she doesn't need _you_."

The two boys glared at each other and Ashley questioned, "What's up with Oliver?"

Lilly sighed. "They're both obsessed with Miley and frankly, I'm fed up with it."

"I'm not obsessed," Jake protested.

Lilly stared at Jake. "Whatever it is. Can't you guys just compare your notes on Miley and we can actually _all _get along?"

Ashley looked at Lilly. "I doubt it. Before you know it, they'll be referring to each other by Oken and Ryan."

"They might get along."

"That'll be worse. They'll probably decide that they want to share her."

Oliver stopped the two girls' conversation. "I hate it when you guys get along."

Lilly rolled her eyes. Jake's eyes widened as he scrambled through his pockets. "Batteries!"

Ashley took the two batteries out of Jake's hand and put them in the microwave. Ashley beamed/ "I don't even want to know how you have like a pack of batteries in your pocket but what do we want? Lasagne, Burger and Fries or the classic microwave pizza?"

"The pizza. We can use our hands easily."

Ashley nodded as she slid the pizza in.

* * *

Daniel looked around. "I'm going to look for Mrs. Cassel. I can't hear her crying any more."

As he walked away, Miley gasped in relief. "Can you _believe_ him?"

"Since when do I talk to you?"

Miley turned to Amber. "It's either me, him or Mrs. Cassel?"

"I know right. I don't understand how Ashley can live with him."

"I mean did you hear him? He was insulting me one minute and coming onto me the next!"

"He's from Chicago."

"How does that explain it?"

"You obviously never have been to Chicago."

Miley tried to smile but her confusion brought it back down.

Daniel then returned, shaking his head. "She's still whimpering. I'm starved. Does anyone have any food?"

"I put them all in Ashley's bag..." Amber then gasped. "Oh my god! She has a microwave and everything. There's me feeling sorry for her out the window."

"Why does she have a microwave?"

"She's obviously smarter than us."

"Wow," Daniel said, "I never thought I'd hear someone saying that Ashley is _obviously_ smarter than anyone."

Miley managed resisted the temptation to smile. He may be funny, but he was still a psycho.

* * *

Lilly and Oliver were besides each other, the pizzas sitting on their laps.

"Can I ask you something?" Oliver asked, biting into another slice of pizza.

"Yeah."

"Before your mom walked in. You were going to tell me something. What was that?"

Lilly sat up and then casually lied, "Oh that, oh it isn't important now."

"Come on Lilly. It's been on my mind all week!"

"Has it?" Lilly questioned.

Ashley threw her hand out to them as her and Jake stood at a distance from Lilly and Oliver. She then quietly exclaimed, "Why the hell does he want Miley when she's right there!"

"What's there?"

"Them! Look they're nerds right. But they are so perfect for each other that it's annoying when he goes off all in love with Miley."

"Shhh I want to listen."

Lilly shook her head absentmindedly and replied, "I really don't think it'll interest you."

"Then why tease me with this?"

"I hate that word tease. It seems so... _sexual_."

"What's wrong with sex?"

Lilly laughed. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I don't want to insult your way of life."

"I haven't had sex!"

"Calm down, Oliver!"

"Besides, you're changing the subject."

"Damn, it was working for a second."

"Please Lilly, it won't be off my mind if you don't tell me."

"Funny, I had the impression that most of your thoughts were consumed by Miley."

Oliver moved a little back, both his eyebrows rose. "What was that comment for?"

Lilly sighed. "Years of resentment."

She then stood up and walked off.

* * *

The music from her iPod blasted in Miley's ears as she sat against the car. Daniel pretended to watch her intently as she moved her head to the music. The fun was beginning to fade away and he knew he needed to up his game. Amber sighed as she watched Daniel stare at Miley with fascination.

"She's like a curse."

"What?"

"Look at you. You're getting a crush on her too."

"She's not a crush. She's a hobby." This was more true than she thought.

"You're not that much of a dick – if you put your mind to it."

Daniel smirked. "Look, if we're gonna be deserted for who knows how long, I'm gonna want some excitement. Don't tell me you don't want to see it."

Amber shrugged. "Don't make her cry. And PG-13."

"Don't take that tone with me. I'm a virgin."

Daniel walked over to Miley, sitting down beside her and took a look at her I-Pod. "Knew it. You're a pop music girl."

Miley removed her head phones. "What?"

"You like pop music."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No. I think it – _intoxicating_."

Miley laughed. "You'll never stop, will you?"

"Don't be so flattered, when another pretty girl gets's stranded with us, then I'll hit on her."

"Oh, but you're all to myself. I better make the most of what I have now."

Daniel leaned in purring into her ear, "We'll just have to make it as _fun_ as possible."

Miley wasn't into the game Daniel was playing but she decided she might as well have her own fun. She leaned in as close as possible. "Maybe another time."

She then stood up and strutted away. Amber laughed when she went to Daniel. "Looks like she's winning this one."

* * *

"She won't go near him!"

Ashley sat there. Jake mind was becoming more complex."I'm confused. You don't like them. Why do you care?"

"Because, I'm a sucker for love!"

"Funny, I thought you were just a sucker."

Ashley stood up. "At least I don't make out with Miley Stewart after a couple of beers."

"What?"

"If you're not going to help them, I will."

Ashley stalked away and Jake stood there. However, Jake soon caught her arm. "What?"

"Never mind. Are you going to help me with them or not?"

Jake looked over. "I don't know."

"If he gets Lilly, he'll forget about Miley."

"I'm in."

* * *

**A/N: I added a little flirting, anger, plotting….**

**Please R&R and don't hate Daniel – well you can now. **


	6. Who Hates Who?

"I can't believe there was only enough ground for one tent."

"Don't worry, Miley, if we want Amber out of the way she can go outside."

"Ha ha, Daniel."

Amber sat up again, irritated. "Look, okay. Can you guys _please_ shut up? I am going to sleep now and hopefully tomorrow. I will wake up and this'll all be one unhinged dream."

"Nighty night, Amber."

Lying down, Amber muttered a little to herself as she went to sleep. Daniel then moved a little closer to Miley. "C'mon, admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You find me attractive don't you?"

Miley laughed. "Of course, Daniel, I find you _so_ enticing."

"Please Miley. Don't pretend that you don't want a piece of me."

"Daniel. You want to know the truth?"

"I'm waiting."

"I find you vein and unstable."

"You haven't said what you think about my looks."

"I've seen better."

"Like who?"

"A certain Jake Ryan. I don't care that you know because the chance of us surviving are a million to one."

"Blondie?"

"Don't call him that."

"You gonna call the police on me?"

"They might have satellite tracking..." Miley then grinned. "Oh my god!"

Miley slid out her Hannah cell phone under the sleeping bag. Daniel looked curiously. "What are you doing?"

"My odd person, if this all goes well, I shall know my exact co-ordinates."

"Why didn't you think of this before?"

"Because I did not have the inspiration."

"So now I'm your inspiration?"

"Yes, and if we get out of this, I will kiss you."

"Then dial away."

Miley rang her cell phone and then groaned.

"What?"

Miley sighed while putting the phones away. "No signal."

"Now, I know we're not out of this but how about that kiss?"

Daniel leaned in but Miley soon placed her finger on his lips. "Calm down, Mr. Bond."

"So you think I look like James Bond?"

"Goodnight, Daniel."

"Just keep dreaming of me."

"Whether you'll still be alive at the end of the dream though is another matter."

"Worried it'll not go how you wanted?"

"Yeah, you might live."

* * *

Jake rushed out of his tent, rubbing on his arms. "Okay Ashley, you do know what time this is?"

"Yeah"

"Why the hell are we here then?"

"Because," Ashley began in a whisper, "we need to plot operation: nerds in love."

"They are not in love!"

"You are the most idiotic person ever!"

"Sure I am…"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"Yeah – about that – I have no plan."

Jake's face froze. "You – you don't have a plan?"

Ashley bit her bottom lip and Jake continued more forcefully, "It's like one in the morning and you don't even have a plan."

"Well that's why we're here!"

"I hate you, Ashley."

"I know, Jake. Now, what can we do? We need them to be alone."

"Done," Jake said zipping up the tent, "what now?"

"Do you have your iPod on you?"

Lilly groaned as she rolled over. She then weakly shouted, "Is anyone up?"

"I am," Oliver replied, "Jake woke me up."

"What did he do?"

"He just left, but he trod on my foot on the way out."

Lilly nodded. "Awww."

"Shut up."

Lilly laughed, tilting her head to the side. "I'm sorry I snapped before."

Oliver sat up. "It's okay. But, what's your problem with Miley?"

Lilly thought about the real answer. That Miley could have whatever she wanted. Any man that she wanted. _Oliver_ if she wanted him. But Lilly just shrugged her shoulders. "We just had an argument."

"About what?"

"Erm – Jake?"

"Don't tell me you like him too?"

"No! But I just don't get how she gets all these guys when she treats them like shit."

"What guys?"

"Jake…you…"

"Oh yeah."

"What do you see in her?"

Oliver first of all expected Lilly to laugh it off, but she didn't. Her eyes were solemn and filled to the brim with curiosity. He then began, "It's everything. The way she walks, talks –"

"Rejects you?"

Oliver straightened up. "She hasn't _rejected _me as such."

"She just hasn't gone out with you."

"What is your problem?"

"You know what? It's none of your business. Oh and I'm not sorry for snapping at you! You deserved it!"

Lilly tried to walk out and unzip the tent. "Damn it's stuck!"

* * *

"I ca-can't bel-lieve that I –I g-g-gave up m-my j-j-j-j-jacket so yo-you c-could j-jam t-t-the te-te-tent!"

Jake walked up and down, his teeth clattering together.

Ashley simply sighed. "Oh will you calm down!"

"I-I'll tr-try."

"Now give me your iPod."

* * *

Miley rolled around and finally screamed into her pillow. Even though she was used to camping, she was finding it impossible to go to sleep.

She then gazed around the room when she noticed something. No Daniel.

Miley then saw the open zip and went outside. Daniel was sitting there, looking intently up.

"Hey," Miley said, releasing a yawn, "what are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to wait for the sunrise."

"That's – pretty cool."

"The weather is, isn't it?"

Miley sighed. Obviously the time of day made Daniel a little more dim.

* * *

Oliver then looked around. "You can't hear anything?"

"No," Lilly lied. But she didn't want to admit that she could hear _If we were a movie_ by _Hannah Montana_. It just wasn't sane.

"Good, because neither can I."

"Olive, stop changing the subject. If you know that you're wrong then just say so."

"How can I know that I'm wrong if you don't tell me why you're mad?"

"You figure it out, Oliver. It's been staring at you in the face since Kindergarten!"

"What is?"

"For God's sake, Oliver. You should be able to figure it out and for God's sake I cannot be the only one hearing music? It was okay when it was _If We Were A Movie_ but now it's _One in a million _and I'm getting pissed off!"

"Thank god, someone else can hear it!"

"But who the hell is playing it?"

Oliver then looked around, trying to connect the dots. "And where is Jake and Ashley?"

They then heard Jake shout, "Crap, they're onto us!"

Ashley shook her head. "Now they are!"

Jake quickly removed his jumper, wrapping it around himself and pretended to walk casually into the tent. "Thanks for getting my jumper off that racoon – Hey guys! Didn't know you were awake this early!"

Ashley hit Jake's arm as she came into the room. "You're the worst actor, _ever_!"

"You don't have to be so mean!"

"I have one question," Oliver said, breaking the fight, "why did you guys trap me and Lilly in a tent and put love songs sung by Hannah Montana on?"

Lilly slapped her forehead while turning to Oliver. "I cannot actually believe you have not got it! Ashley's learnt more in the first day she's been alone with me than you have all this time!"

"Learnt what?"

Lilly screamed and exited the tent. Jake, Ashley and Oliver paused, silence filling the room.

"So," Oliver began, "you act."

Jake rolled his eyes but then eagerly told Oliver the story of how Jake became famous.

* * *

**A/N: DRAMA!! Lol hope you liked this chapter! Not amazing but I'm hoping to get more next time!**


	7. Fishing For Some Answers

Lilly couldn't believe that she stayed up the entire night. She was tried and even more aggressive than before. Even something as precious as the birds chirping made her wince.

Oliver slowly climbed out of the tent as Lilly sat there, her hands clamed to her ears.

"Are you okay now?"

"I will be when somebody shoots those damn birds."

Laughing, Oliver sat next to Lilly. "At least you're mad at the birds now."

"At this point, I'm mad at everything."

"Oh right – that time of the month."

"No Oliver! I haven't slept all night!"

"Oh right! Well, why didn't you?"

"It was a mixture of being pissed off and being confused. Oh, and I've been outside."

Oliver nodded his head."So are you still...?"

Lilly gazed out to the wilderness in front of her, pondering that question. "Yes. But I'll accept it eventually."

"Good," Oliver said wrapping his arm around Lilly, "Because I don't want my best friend hating me in our possibly last couple of weeks of our lives."

"I don't know Oliver," Lilly said, freely accepting the comfort and warmth of Oliver's embrace, "I have a good feeling we're going to be just fine."

* * *

"Amber, calm down."

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Amber continued to pace up and down and Miley beamed. "They'll find us."

"You know what it is today? Our second day here! We're not that far out. You'd think they would find us! Even Mrs Cassel is in a corner alone because she know's what's coming!"

"Yeah, I guess it's odd. But we can probably still last out a few days."

"With the load of food we have! We have _nothing,_ Miley! NOTHING!"

"For god's sake!" Daniel finally shouted, "We'll just have to find something out here won't we?"

"But – but – but – but – but – huh?"

"Yeah. Look, there's a lake just there…there might be fish."

"But it's breakfast!"

"You have anything better to eat?"

Miley looked at the lake, disgusted. "So you want us to kill fish."

Amber shook her head. "I just remembered that I'm a vegetarian."

"No you're not Amber. You come to Ashley's house all the time. I've seen you eat meat."

"Look I'd rather have to become a vegetarian before we slaughter fish than after."

"I'm with her."

"Come on, guys."

Daniel strode over to the lake. Looking at each other, the two girls shuffled after him.

* * *

Ashley brought out the box. "Okay, I have dry weatabix or dry frosties."

"Why are they dry?"

"Because we have no milk."

Jake nodded his head. "What the hey, it's food. Dry frosties."

"I'd take the dried weatabix."

"Why?"

"Saving for a pissed off day."

"A what?"

Ashley sat down. "A pissed off day. We're all going to get pissed off over this week, _some_ people did last night. This way at least you'll get the better cereal when you're in a mood."

Jake smiled."I'm impressed Ashley. That's practical thinking."

Ashley blushed, looking down on her feet. "Thanks." It was possibly the first compliment that she had received in a while.

Oliver leaned into Lilly. "Oh my god. It is so obvious that they should be together."

Lilly asked irritated. "Yeah, don't you just hate it when people don't see a couple that are clearly meant to be?"

"Totally."

Lilly shook her head. Getting it into Oliver's head was hopeless. What was the point in trying anymore?

* * *

"Guys! You won't get any fish until you get your asses in this water."

"But I don't have a bikini or anything!"

Daniel shook his head as the two girls hesitantly stood around the rim of the lake.

"When are you going to wear those clothes again?"

"Hopefully today."

Daniel waded over to Miley. "We can wash it."

"I just don't want to. You don't know what's in there!"

"Princess getting scared?"

"No, Princess is just grossed out. Now leave me be!"

"Okay," Daniel said. He then pretended to walk away but then pulled Miley into the water.

Miley coughed abit as she reached the surface. "You _asshole_! What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"Well since you're in the water now, help me out."

"I cannot believe you."

"I know," Daniel said wrapping his arms around Miley's waist, "I'm just too good to be true."

"Get your hands away from me or you'll be too dead to be true."

Daniel removed his hands but brushed past her as moved his hands under the water in search of fish.

"Ew," Amber screamed, "worms!"

Daniel then beamed. "That's great, we can use them for bait, pass them over!"

"What?"

Miley frowned. "Either you're giving us the worms or you're coming in the water with us."

Amber looked down at the worms moving around in the dirt below. Slowly she picked one up and threw it over to Daniel.

"Here, M'lady," Daniel said passing the worm to Miley, "you can have the first one."

"Don't I feel honoured?"

"You should."

Miley dipped her worm into the water and moved it around abit. Suddenly, the worm felt much more heavy and as Miley grabbed what was underneath, she beamed, "I got one!"

Miley then threw the fish far into the surface. Amber looked at the fish with repulsion. "I'm not picking _that_ up!"

* * *

Jake lay down, looking up at the sky. "Do you think anyone will find us?"

"I'm sure they will."

"But who? Nobody's come to look for us."

"They don't know where we are."

"Jake do you have a satellite on your cell phone?"

"Yeah but I can only track other numbers. If that's even possible."

"So call Miley." Oliver beamed at the prospect. "Perhaps she can do the same for us and besides, I wanted to speak to her anyway."

Ashley rolled her eyes and Lilly's fists clenched slightly. Oliver really had no clue.

"Yeah but I want to talk to Miley first," Jake said immaturely.

* * *

"Still don't have any signal."

"I think we have bigger things to worry about," said Amber, pointing down at the four fish in front of her.

"Does anyone have a knife?"

"Yup. Ashley got the food and I got knives, forks, and spoons. I hate that deal now."

Amber handed the knife over to Daniel. He hovered it above the fish. Finally he slammed the knife down, eventually cutting the head and fin off.

Miley turned away, the flow of plasma and organs disturbing her.

"Okay, Miley, I'm gonna need to you to scoop out the insides."

"No way!"

"Miley, please do it for me."

"I think that's more of a reason not to."

"Look okay, if I give the job to Amber we're gonna be here all day. Do you want to eat?"

"Yeah."

"Then get scooping. Amber, start a fired then peel the skin off the fish – oh but that's after you put in water to remove the remaining blood or whatever's there."

Amber nodded slightly, deciding that she had no choice on the matter. Miley didn't look down as she stuck her hand inside the fish. Because the fish had passed away, the organs were cold but Miley could still feel it. Using her bare hands, Miley removed the guts. She could feel her stomach churning. It was as if the fish was a human, but a lot smaller.

Miley pushed the fish to one side in disgust but was distraught to find that Daniel had another fish ready for her to dismantle.

Amber threw the fish into the water. When it was there long enough, she then quickly picked it up. Then laying it down on her notebook, Amber began to remove the scales, letting out an 'ew' each time her hand left the fish. She then placed it on the pan she had gotten from her bag. She then grabbed another one that Miley had finished and began again.

* * *

Jake sighed, closing his phone. "Didn't get through."

Lilly mumbled. "Well now Oliver's going to be disappointed."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Oliver stared at Lilly for a moment before taking Jake to one side. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why is Lilly acting all weird about me and Miley?"

Jake looked as if he was about to hit Oliver. "I cannot believe you still cannot see it!"

"See what?"

Jake wanted to lie. To be honest, planning with Ashley was more fun than it sounded. But the thought of letting Oliver play dumb, was unbearable.

"She likes you."

Jake then walked over to Ashley while Oliver stood there. For a moment he looked back on the past years in a new light. He then walked up to the nearest tree and banged his head against it. "I really am a donut!"

* * *

A/N: Now he knows!! Mwahahahahaha…what will happen now? For all people who were grossed out by the fish, I apologise but it was supposed to be gross…it's that all part of the experience?

**As usually I urge you to review! And wow thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. It was as if as soon as I posted it, I got immediate feedback! This is brilliant! **


	8. The POVs of Others

**Miley's POV**

I took a disgusted bite into my fish. I cannot _actually_ believe that it was alive only an hour ago. I protested against eating it, but Daniel made me. He is such a stubborn bastard!

I mean for God's sake, have you heard him? He's vein, somehow convinced that I like _him_, an idiot and obviously a player. Not that I care. It just proves my point.

Why he bothers still picking on me is beyond me, frankly. Obviously he must think I'm either easy, or a challenge. The sad thing for him is, that I might just be both.

The problem is that I can't stop thinking of him. I mean, none of the thoughts are pleasant, but isn't it better than having no thoughts at all.

If I'm not arguing with him, I'm complaining about him. I can't stop staring at him because I cannot believe there is someone like him on the planet. Now it certainly isn't love, but it sure cannot be good.

Amber put her fork down."That's it! I can't eat anymore!"

"You're full?" I asked amazed. It wasn't as if we've been having a constant feast for the past few days.

"No. But I saw this one alive and I refuse to eat something which I've had to kill."

"Personally, I would have preferred not to kill it in the first place."

The bastard then grunted, stating, "No fish. No food. I'm not going to be nice about this anymore."

I sighed. "Since when have you been nice?"

"You just bring out a good side in me, baby."

Baby? Nobody calls me _baby_ and I definitely do not want him calling me that. Or any nickname. In fact, I'd prefer if he'd stop talking to me. But sadly, somehow Daniel couldn't resist annoying me. Or flirting with me. I'm not sure which way he's going with this.

I merely heaved another sigh. I wasn't in the mood to argue. I was already a murderer, what was the point in being a bitch? Which was how he made me out to be all the time. If I wasn't princess, or a brat.

I hate how that boy talks to me.

I then went into the tent to retrieve the two cell phones.

"What are you doing?" Amber questioned.

Strangely enough, Amber hadn't been much of a bitch in the circumstances. She didn't make fun of me every possible moment. She didn't even bring up me being a hill billy _once_. I guess it was a joke where Ashley had to be involved.

"I'm trying to find signal. There was some when I called Lilly a few days ago. Surely we can find it again. It was near the car."

"Where is the car?"

Bastard shook his head. "Who knows. But that's probably where Mrs Cassel will be."

"Yeah she hasn't turned up once to check up on us."

We then all looked at each other. For a moment we were all thinking the same thing. It wasn't weather she was alive or not. It was weather or not she had something she didn't want us finding.

At first, we paced but in the panic we began to run. Now and again we'd slip or stumble but we reached the car but they were there shocked. There were track marks, but no car.

"How can we not hear it leave?"

"Maybe she pushed it?"

Bastard then fell on the road. "I cannot believe our teacher would leave us to die!"

"I can. Mrs Cassel obviously decided survival of the fittest was necessary."

"Or death of the stupid."

"We're not stupid!"

"Of course, Honey."

Honey! There he goes again! How much must that boy call me nicknames before he realises that it has no effect on me.

"Call me Honey again and you shall be called infertile."

Although, I supposed it could be worse. He could still be calling me -

"Princess, I can grantee that I wouldn't want to make you the least bit uncomfortable."

"You're dead!"

Amber smirked, looking over at Bastard. He decided to stay calm, which was rather disappointing. He then replied, "You know how I feel about your bitchy side."

I then remembered. The _hot edge_. I then shook my head, waving about my cell phone for signal. Since when did he think his tricks would work? But to my horror, they were. I could feel my cheeks burning up. He called me hot. I was flattered, sure. But that did not show any feelings towards him. I hope.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

She likes me? How could I not see that? Lilly Truscott likes _me_?

I mean, it seems impossible. She wouldn't like me. She calls me a donut! The amount of times she hits me is uncountable. So since when was this an act of desire? Did I miss something? Or did she not realise that I was an idiot?

Oh god, it's too many questions to worry about. As soon as Jake told me I hid behind the tree. I had to think about a lot of things. Miley or Lilly? Even if I didn't want to be with Lilly, how could I date Miley with Lilly around? God – another question. I can't stand them!

I looked around for a moment while I thought I was invisible. There was a lot of arguing between Ashley and Jake and then there was Lilly. _Lilly_. Wait – why did I just think of her in that way.

Do I like her?

No, I can't like her.

Can't I?

Nothing could ever happen.

Could it?

THERE ARE THOSE DAMN QUESTIONS AGAIN!

Lilly was sitting on a rock _alone_. It seemed that over the past few months we were both alone. What if I did like her? What would be wrong with that? Of course I knew the answer. Miley.

But Miley _clearly_ doesn't want me. She wants Blondie over there, which Ashley was clearing crushing on. Maybe I'll go and turn his world upside down by telling him that she likes him. Wonder how he would feel. Crappy I'm guessing.

Wonder what she's thinking right now?

God I hate questions. But they need an answer.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

As Miley walked around in search of signal, I couldn't help but laugh at Daniel. It was pathetic how obvious he liked her, but she clearly thought he was just taking the piss.

Oddly enough, they'd make a cute couple. They were both vein, got a lot of boyfriends / girlfriends, and they both have angry attitudes. Yup, that's what I call a perfect match. Depends though if anyone can stand that much ego in one relationship.

Daniel strutted over to me, clearly hiding his annoyance.

"Not having that much luck?"

"I hate it when they play hard to get."

"Daniel, this isn't a girl. This is Miley Stewart. She hast _two_ guys after her. You are going to have to do better than that."

"I'll try my best. Any clues as to what she likes?"

"Sorry, me and her don't discuss our turn ons."

"Dammit."

I sighed. It was typical of Daniel to make jokes like that. If only he could become funny.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

HE TOLD HIM! I mean, okay, I _guess_ that makes things less complicated. But I wanted to plan it out! I wanted the credit for it.

But noooooooooooooooooo! But I can't get mad at him because then he just puts on the Jake charm and I fall for it. What can I say? Apparently I'm a slut and can't say no to any guy. You'd think I'd forget about it since I was practically away from all sanity.

But no. You can never forget your faults.

Jake then touched my shoulder, making me blush furiously. No guy makes me blush. I might pretend to be embarrassed, but I never actually am. They just like to think that their stupid pick up lines work on me.

Jake's did.

Where was I? Oh yeah! He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I've got it all under control."

He then smiled again. What a smile! How can anyone stay standing. The embarrassing thing was: I didn't. I toppled over imagining wedding bells.

He looked in fright and I decided this time it was for me to be the actress. I didn't want him knowing anything. I closed my eyes, pretending to faint.

"What's wrong?" I thought the voice was Oliver's but I couldn't hear it.

The next thing I could hear was someone crouching besides me, which I assumed was Jake. Brushing my hair out of the way he replied to Oliver – I think, "Must have fainted. Poor thing. Maybe she couldn't handle what was going on."

"Perhaps. But you know she might have breathing problems with that. You might have to give her the kiss of life."

I tried my best to hide the smile creeping on my face. Thank you, Oliver!

"No, I think her breathing's fine."

I then quickly held my breath, hoping my pulse would stop. I shivered slightly as, who I think was, Jake put his two fingers on my neck to check my pulse. "Oh my god. It's seriously slowed down."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

I lay there, waiting attentively. While I waited, I didn't care about anything else anymore. I didn't care that the dirt on the ground was merging with my hair, or that my clean clothes were becoming more stained by the second. I didn't care at all. I was going to get a kiss from Jake Ryan – sorta. But CPR is the first step!

I slightly squinted my eyes to see a blurred image of Jake pressing his fingers on my nose. I then closed my eyes again before he could check. Holding my breath, even just closing my mouth, was becoming increasingly painful. But I soon swallowed the air in my mouth when I could feel his breath on my patient lips.

I didn't have to open my eyes to enjoy the moment. My mouth slightly parted. I could hear my heart racing as I could finally feel his blonde hair on my skin. When our lips touched, I slightly grabbed at the soil to stop myself from responding to the kiss.

I was going to wake up but then I decided against it. I could feel his hand leave my nose. That was the odd thing. I swore that was a really important part of CPR. I know that I don't listen much in class, but it involved kissing. I paid a lot of attention.

He then slid his hand under my neck and I could feel pressure on my upper lip. Was he trying to kiss me? I slightly opened my eyes. He jumped up in shock and looked away. I turned over to Oliver who gave me a wink. But it still didn't answer my question which was: Was he trying to kiss me?

I sat up, brushing off the dirt, trying to seem drowsy. I mean the act wasn't over yet. I just hoped that at the end Jake would ask for an encore. I didn't immediately stand up, but I think that what just happened had that effect on me. Fainting for No Fainting.

"What happened?" I asked. Wasn't that what all people who faint ask? I mean I've never fainted but from what I see, they never seem to remember fainting. You think they would remember slamming into the ground.

"You – er – you fainted."

I couldn't help but enjoy Jake in this stuttering state. I enjoyed the moment before again asking, "I fainted?"

"Yeah and your pulse slowed down," Oliver began, "so Jake –"

"Made sure your circulation kept going!" Jake exclaimed, cutting Oliver off.

He was such a bad actor. But boy was he cute while he did it.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"Isn't that right Oliver?" I asked, glaring at Oliver.

Okay, this is what happened. I was talking to Ashley when she fainted. Without any warning she just – well – fainted. So Oliver came over and asked what happened and when I exclaimed he suggested that I gave her CPR or the _kiss of life_ in Oliver's words.

Naturally, I was nervous. She looked so calm and serene and I explained that she didn't need it because there was nothing wrong with her breathing. Of course, I had to be wrong. When I double checked her pulse it was dramatically slowed down, which was NOT good.

So there I was, about to perform CPR on Ashley. I bent down, practically shaking. Grabbing hold of her nose, I bent down further and blew into her mouth. Her lips were soft and – and – HELL I LIKED IT! I know you'll all hate me. It's one of those stupid movies where it happens. But it did.

Let's just thank god that a telephone didn't decided to go off then or someone interrupted. Because lets just face it. That is the most annoying thing that can happen, even if it builds a will they/won't they story.

But I'm going off topic. Which is surprising because it really is pretty much all that's on my mind right now.

So I liked it. And you know what I did? Did I continue to perform CPR? No. I didn't. I let go of her nose, supported her neck and tried to make out with her!

This is the point where she decides she wants to wake up. I practically jumped off her like a frog! Although she wasn't looking so pale, she was very, VERY, tired. She managed to sit up.

Right now I just had to cut off Oliver when he was just about to tell her _everything_.

Oliver nodded his head in boredom. "That's right."

Ashley looked at me and Oliver, seeming as though she didn't believe it. "Right…"

I looked around. Everyone was silent. I mean I'm not kidding. Nobody was talking. I couldn't hear a bit of nature or perhaps that was because I just wanted to block everything out.

"So," I started, changing the subject, "have you talked to Lilly yet, Oliver?"

That was probably not what Oliver wanted me to ask. He shook his head. "No."

Ashley then strangely seemed perky again. "Do it now!"

"Aren't you supposed to have just fainted?"

Ashley looked at me and then began to seem weak again. "I would do it now." She yawned.

"Yeah, dude," I said, confused by Ashley moods swings.

Oliver gave a deep sigh. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Me and Ashley both replied in unison.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

She obviously wants me. Miley can't even stop looking at me. And Amber says I have no chance! Not only do I have a chance, I'm taking it!

You can tell that secretly she loves me. She tries to pretend to be disgusted by me but really – she can't get enough of me.

Speaking of her, she was _still,_ after about an hour, looking for signal.

I had to finally grabbed hold of her arm. "I thought that you would be bored of this by now, Princess."

She tried to make me release her arm, but I wouldn't. The warmth of her skin was something I didn't want to let go. But then I did. The emotions I just experienced in that moment were too scary for words.

"I have to find away out of this mess," Miley replied while I was awaking from my daze. To be honest, I just guessed the first few words she said. But she did say, "out of this mess." There was just something before that. I think.

"Well let's do that another time."

"What do we do now then?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna say yes."

I shrugged my shoulders. I was gonna get my kiss from her one day or another. No matter what I was gonna get my kiss.

* * *

**A/N: One more POV to go and you know who that is……..DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Hehe hope you guys liked it! Please R&R because I stayed up late on this one! Also this is the longest chapter I've EVER written! This beats THE chapter on **_**Singing In The Rain.**_

**Check that story out if you haven't read it! Ryella and others. Look on my authors page. **

* * *


	9. Another Kiss

**Lilly's POV**

Have you ever had those moments when you look out and wonder if everything is _actually_ going to be okay? It's doesn't have to be a major thing. Stuff like, will he ask me out? Will this outfit suite me? It can be any of that crap.

I just did. But it was for my life. This was the second day we were out and as far as Ashley's crackled radio said, nobody was looking for us. Which was most definitely depressing because the only other option was that the school, being responsible, couldn't even bother to splash a little cash on a radio advert. Either way I thought we were doomed.

Of course there was another thing. Oliver. The stupid donut himself. Why I liked him all this time was beyond me but I knew I did. What was worse was, he didn't return it. The feelings that is. Guess I'm stuck as the best friend. Until I can find another way.

It was then that he was walking over. I could tell something was on his mind. His hand never left his brown hair and his pace became slower.

I had to know this about him, didn't I?

"Erm – hi."

That was also a sign. He said "erm". But to be fair, anyone who was nervous says that.

"Hey," I replied as coldly as I could. I was trying to play hard to talk to.

"So – I talked to Jake."

"I'm supposed to be amazed or something?"

"Sit down."

"I am."

Oliver looked at me sitting there. Now he was really pondering over something. And it scared me just a little.

"Well – so I've – I've not been – well I haven't – hints. About you and – and me."

"What about you and me?"

"Well I would say us but I thought that was a little inappropriate."

My eyes widened. I finally gasped out, "you finally got it."

He nodded his head slowly, "I've been a dick."

"Yes you have."

"And I don't know why I like Miley more than you."

I was surprised, "really?"

"Yeah I mean, you and I have a lot more in common. You're funnier. You make more sense. And you don't make out with other guys in front of me."

"That's true."

"So I want to do something. While we're here and have time to think."

I raised one of my eyebrows and he took my hand to stand me up. I was slightly shaky but I stood tall. He then placed both his hands on my shoulders and he just stood there.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked, trying to read his facial expression.

"This happens in all the movies. I just – just can't get myself to do it."

"Do what?"

He leaned in slightly and I my heart started to pound. This was too close for comfort. Well actually, I was very comfortable with this but too close to not know what was about to happen.

I was glad that I had a diet which involved not much food for bad breath. Thank God Ashley, you finally came in handy.

He paused before our lips were about to touch. It was the perfect time for him to stop. He shook his head, "I can't – not till I know if there really is a _we_."

"Fine then," I replied. I then had a sudden burst of passion before saying, "then I will."

I pulled him in by the ruff of the neck while my lips pressed hard onto his. There was then a pause when all we did was breathe. This was the moment of truth. If there could ever be an us. If there was anything.

I then grinned as he slipped his hands around my waist and pull me in to respond. I'd never had so much heat in a kiss. I didn't want to breathe. Oxygen was too much of a waste of time. As I fell onto the ground as I slipped up, Oliver came right down with me.

"Hem hem. Now I know this was the reaction we were looking for but you guys didn't have to have sex."

I looked up at Jake there, smirking. I looked at the situation, Oliver and I making out while Oliver was on top of me. Yeah, that would look VERY bad.

Oliver then grinned, "Now both of us have gotten a kiss."

Jake blushed slightly. I then asked shocked, "you kissed her!"

"It was CPR!"

"The first time round."

I was beaming. It was amazing. Truly amazing. Two couples that nobody thought would actually happen in the same day.

"I won't get at you about it. Clearly nothing was happening."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you give me and Oken some privacy."

Jake winked at us and headed for the tent. I then seized the oppertunity and pushed Oliver against the tree, "where were we?"

* * *

**No POV**

Daniel watched Miley as she sat on the tree trunk. The wind was blowing her brunette hair all out of place and she clung to her arms. You could see the goose bumps from any distance.

He walked towards her, not believing what he was going to ask, "do you want my jacket."

Miley stood up and stared at Daniel. She could not believe that he was doing a kind gesture. He wasn't even trying to hit on her or anything. Unless he was really smart.

She looked upon the jacket with desire but decided not to let her guard down, "no, it's okay. I'll get something from the tent."

"I'm hurt."

She turned around, _same old Daniel._ She then smiled, "well I'll go to the tent while you lick your wounds."

Miley walked off but couldn't resist looking back once. Daniel didn't have a grin or anything. But a look of concern.

Amber walked over to Daniel and whispered in his ear, "a little out of character, wouldn't ya say?"

Daniel turned to face her, "I'm not in the mood to try and get something I can't have."

"Why's that?"

"None of your business."

Daniel walked away and Miley returned, watching the boy storm off. Amber then called over Miley, "can you see what's wrong with him?"

"Why? If you haven't noticed, I don't really care about macho man here."

"Because he's upset and you will have dirt on him. And so will I."

"So why me?"

"Because he likes you."

"Nah, he's just waiting for another target to walk along."

Amber stared at Miley, "you and I both know that's not true. Look you don't have to go out with him. Just find out what's wrong."

Miley sighed as she walked along to Daniel.

"So, I'm missing the Daniel charm. What happened?"

Daniel smiled and quietly said, "Knew you couldn't get enough of me."

"Come on," Miley said knocking against him.

"Fine then," Daniel said, "I just – just don't know what's happening in my life anymore."

"How's that?"

Daniel turned to her, "surely you're the same? You're in control of your own life. You feel free. Now, I know it's our second day and not forever but what will happen is unknown now. I'm confused."

Miley tried to smile, "wow – that's – exactly how I feel."

Daniel nodded, "It's hard to hide it. But if you want I can still be in control of you."

"In your dreams Daniel."

"Nah, I'm bored of dreaming of you. I want a taste."

"You dream of me?"

"Like you haven't dreamt of me?"

Miley bit her bottom lips and lied, "no. I have better things to think about."

Daniel leant in, winking at her, "of course not."

Miley then looked around. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing it, "I'm actually a little cold. Can I have your jacket? If the option is still open."

Daniel smiled, "well I am still a little hurt. But, how can I bare you let you get cold."

Putting the jacket around her, they both couldn't help but smile. But they knew this was the beginning of a long journey before anything can happen.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: I'm updating really quickly with these stories! Keep reviewing! You know you want to!**


	10. They're Going Home

**Ignore Achy Jakey heart in this fanfic. Jake is a good and not a vein guy - all the time!**

* * *

* * *

Jake watched Ashley as she smoothed down her luscious jet black hair. How could he have been blinded with Miley? It wasn't as if Ashley was a model all the time; after the amount of time they had been there, she looked far from it. But he still found her irresistible, especially after the kiss.

Ashley resisted the temptation at all costs to turn around. She tried her best to remove her eye makeup and make sure that her blusher remained high lighting her raised cheek bones. Of course, she couldn't make herself perfection when the closest thing you have to a shower was her Evian bottles.

Finally she turned around and became irritated when she noticed that Jake wasn't looking. Of course she did not realise that he immediately turned her head when she began to look.

Ashley had been annoyed the entire week. They had been so far apart it was unreal and it was him who made the move on her! She decided that if anything, she should have kept her distance. But it was him and while she understood it for a couple of days, now it was just getting ridiculous.

What made it worse was her 'creation', although not a lot of it was her work. Lilly and Oliver were inseparable, and that was just their lips. They were always together and the romance between them just made it even harder for Jake and Ashley to act normally.

Jake once more turned around and was ashamed to see that she was still looking at him. But sadly, she had a look of anger on her face. She got up and pulled him to once side. He stood there, all of a sudden finding a deep fascination in his shoes.

* * *

Daniel took complete control over fishing, as the other girls refused to go on any further with it. They would have thought that it was a experience which made it okay but that was wrong.

Miley looked on his bare chest in the son. As the beams streamed down, Daniel took off his shirt.

_What a show. Oh shut up Miley!_

Daniel grinned as he couldn't help but gaze at Miley's amazement. If it was one thing Daniel knew, it was that he had the body to kill. And Miley was simple prey.

Amber watched the two in utter confusion. She couldn't actually believe that Daniel's lame technique's were working. Obviously love meant nothing to her.

Daniel then pretended to turn around, oblivious to Miley staring at him, "something wrong?"

"Oh no," Miley replied, blushing, "I was just wondering how you can do that without feeling squeamish."

"I'm a guy."

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's no duh that the people who don't want to do it are girls."

"It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm a girl."

Amber then laughed to herself. The thought that a couple that liked each other so much and under these conditions pretend to loathe each other was unbelievable. But it was Daniel and Miley. It was the loathing part which mostly made them like each other.

* * *

Oliver grinned, "I like this."

"Yeah," Lilly said breathlessly, "it's a pretty cool thing we have here."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Ashley said sarcastically, "I don't know anyone I can have that kind of relationship with," Ashley then glared at Jake whose head hung down.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist, pulling her into a deep embrace, "I hope this camping trip never ends."

"Yeah, Until you know when we run out of food it'll be quite nice."

The area fell silent for a bit.

"But guys, we'll get out of this - right?"

Ashley was done being bitter as the topic arrived, "Yeah, I'm sure we will."

* * *

Miley stormed up and down, "I bet you that anything that a man can do, a women can do."

"Can a woman punch?"

Miley felt fury burning inside her and she did just that. She punched him right in the face.

"Would you call that a punch?"

Daniel then smirked, "Can a woman kiss?"

"What?"

Daniel moved his hands towards Miley, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Can. A. woman. Kiss?"

Miley could smell his hair and feel the grasp of his shoulders on his arms. She then shook her head, "yes. But not you."

She then walked away, leaving Daniel alone but he then ran after her.

"I'm sorry. That was, forward of me."

"Yeah, it was."

"And I just want to say that you were right, a woman can do anything a man can."

Miley was impressed by Daniel's sudden, well the only way she could describe it, non dickheadness.

But before she could speak, she saw her saviour, "Look!" She exclaimed pointing onto the road, "A truck!"

Daniel pulled Amber over as Miley ran for the van.

As they rolled down the window, Miley was never as happy to see her father in her life, "Daddy!"

"Hey there bud. Me and your brother here decided we weren't gonna leave it to the police no more, and look! We found ye!"

"Thank you daddy," and then Miley punched in the air, "we're going home!"

Amber beamed, "I'll go find Mrs Cassel - or what's left her."

Amber walked off and Daniel went to pack up their tents.

"Where's Lilly, Oliver, Jake and – that other girl – bud?"

"I don't know, but if we get somewhere with signal, we can find out."

* * *

Ashley sat in front of Jake as Lilly and Oliver kissed in the corner.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you asked me out yet?"

Jake looked up in surprise.

"When I _fainted_ – or what ever – you kissed me. And now, you haven't even asked me out or tried to talk to me."

"How do you know that? Oliver?"

"Jake! I hadn't fainted!"

Jake's eyes widened, "so – oh god that's embarrassing."

"Yes, it is. But Jake."

"Yes?"

Ashley pulled in Jake and kissed him. And this time, it was possible for there to be a response. Sadly, they were interrupted.

"Guys! We got a call!"

Lilly jumped up and down, hugging Ashley.

Jake questioned Lilly, "from who?"

"Miley! Her dad was found her! And they can track us down and get us two! So people get our camp sorted out because we're going back as soon as possible!"

Oliver had already packed half the camp up in his excitement.

Ashley then hugged Lilly, "that's great. But can we have a few minutes."

"For what – _oh_ – oh yeah. You bet."

Lilly pushed Oliver away as Ashley pressed her lips onto his again and this time is was more passionate.

Now they really had a reason to celebrate.

They're going home.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: I sort of sprung it on you. That's right. It's almost the end. Either the next chapter is going to be the last one or the one after. **


	11. Things I'll Never Say

**A/N: I really hope you have liked the past chapters (well you have to of otherwise you wouldn't be here!) The Song is Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne (look on my author's page.)**** My sound isn't working so if you do listen to the music don't bother with weather the lyrics are completely in sync. **

* * *

* * *

The truck pulled by as Ashley tried her hardest to close the tent. The four looked up, smiling as their ticket to freedom stopped. 

**I'm tugging at my hair.**

**I'm pulling at my clothes**

**I'm tryin to keep my cool **

**I know it shows**

Miley ran out of the truck and hugged Lilly, and then Oliver. As much as she enjoyed it just her, Daniel and Amber, she missed her best friends. They were her best friends for a reason.

**I'm staring at my feet**

**My cheeks are turning red**

**I'm searching for the words in side my head**

"It's been forever!" Lilly exclaimed.

"It has," Miley then awkwardly looked at Oliver, "hey."

**Cause I'm feeling nervous**

**Tryin to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it.**

"Hey," Oliver then realised that Miley didn't know the recent news. "Don't worry. It's me and Lilly now."

**You're worth it **

**Yeah**

Miley raised her eyebrow. "really?"

Lilly nodded and Miley hugged her once more, "and Jake?"

"Him and Ashley."

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I wanna blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night **_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I wanna see you go down**_

_**on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Yes, I'm wishin my life away**_

Miley looked over at Jake's hand around Ashley's waist while Amber moaned, "and I had to peel the scales off."

_**With **__**these things I'll never say.**_

"Eww!" Ashley shouted, "you better have washed your hands."

"What do you think I am? Some kind of pig?"

**It don't do me any good**

**It's just a waste of time**

**What use is it to you**

**What's on my mind**

Ashley left Jake's grasp as she embraced Amber. Amber was a bitch and for so long Ashley wasn't sure why she was her friend, but it was extraordinary moments like this which reminded her.

Miley, Daniel and Amber couldn't help but feel awkward on the car ride home. It seemed like the other group had paired up completely which made the three feel like a collection of third wheels in one.

**If it aint coming out**

**We're not going anywhere**

**So why can't I tell you**

**That I care**

It was a weird feeling for Lilly – returning home that was. She felt ill in the pit of her stomach with worry, in case the events which stranded her was to begin all over again, but of course she felt secure that Mr. Stewart knew how to use a map.

**Cause I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it.**

**You're worth it**

**Yeah**

Ashley looked at her surroundings in awe. You could tell she was getting closer to home because the shops became more frequent and the buildings became more extravagant. It was Ashley's home – the none-slut-who-has-a-great-guy-called-Jake-Ryan – life style.

Daniel kept sneaking glances towards Miley before turning away. He didn't understand the effect she had on him. He felt like such a wuss around her, but she seemed to be okay with that. He didn't even get to kiss her, though he knew deep down that he'd find a way around that.

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I wanna blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night **_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I wanna see you go down**_

_**on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Yes, I'm wishin my life away**_

_**With These Thing's I'll never say**_

Jake happily sat there and admired Ashley as she looked amazed out of the window. She wasn't the most obvious choice. He always thought that Miley was the only girl for him, but how could he have known that unless he attempted to think of one other girl apart from her. And when he did, he found the real love – Ashley.

**What's wrong with my tongue**

**This words keep slipping away**

**I stutter, I stumble off**

**Like I've got nothing to say**

Oliver was relieved by what happened over the past few days. It cleared his head of Miley and now he had Lilly, and interesting choice but he was happy with it. In fact he was more than happy, he was ecstatic. He had an amazing best friend and girlfriend and on top of that, all awkwardness had been cleared.

**Cause I'm feeling nervous**

**Tryin to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it**

**Yeah**

Miley couldn't be happier with the result. Finally the Oliver / Jake problem was over, she best friend had never been in a better mood, and she had settled problems between her, Amber and Ashley. There was only one problem – Daniel. He was obnoxious, rude, vein, charming, sweet, Mr. Right. That was a very deadly mix, especially when you weren't dating him.

**Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say.**

Amber sadly, hadn't gained anything apart from a possible friendship formation with Miley Stewart which made her rather bitter. Everyone else had made romances and amazing outcomes of the experience. Amber only knew had to de-scale a fish. Like she was going to do that for a career.

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say what about you **

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I wanna see you go down**

**On one knee**

**Marry Me Today**

**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**

The group arrived on the beach to be met by most of Malibu. Most people's parents came and hugged their child. One amusing mum was Oliver's who threatened to attach him to her via her old handcuffs so that he can never go out of her sight again.

**With these things I'll never say**

Daniel looked around, wondering if his parents were even aware that he had gone missing. He then spotted Miley, who hugged her brother while talking with everyone about her gruelling experience with fish guts.

**These things I'll never say.**

He quickly went over and pulled Miley to one side.

"Hey there."

Miley slightly blushed which brought a smirk on his face before she said, "hi."

"Where's my kiss?"

"I thought you weren't gonna push me on that?"

"I'm not. But you did tell me when you were fiddling with your cell phone you said that if we got through this, you would kiss me."

Miley sighed, the memories flooding back to her.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Fine then. But don't go any further than allowed."

She slowly leaned in. Daniel became irritated as her lips slowly parted. From someone who dated Jake Ryan she wasn't that confident. Daniel then became impatient and pulled her in, his lips crashing onto hers. Miley rested her hand on his neck to support her as they tongues fought against each other.

"I felt like this whole thing was like a movie. You know that Carry Grant film, _An Affair To Remember._"

"I see where you're going. _A Camping Trip To Remember_."

Miley laughed, "I like that title."

"Me too."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: sob IT'S THE END! Any amazing person on youtube would notice that the two songs which have been used for this fanfic where the two songs in the trailer on youtube. Anyone who was even more amazing would notice my love of Hannah Montana fics with an Avril Lavigne song at some point. **

**I would go in detail about each of the people who added me as favourites and so on like my past stories but I decided that why ruin the ending with this long list where – if you're like me – you'll go in a huff because you keep missing where your name is.**

**Anyone who is upset about the end of this story DO NOT BE UPSET! Look on my author's page for Hannah Montana, Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Harry Potter fanfics which have been completed or still in progress but coming up….**

**Wrongly Romantic : Remember Me[[Not definite title – Sequel to **_**Wrongly Romantic**_** (not urgent that you read it as I'm going to do a previously thing) Going to involve Jenna's memory loss and Zack and Maddie's relationship becoming more and more complicated. **


End file.
